


When the Bats play

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe/Time Travel, April Fools' Day, Batfam bingo 2019, Batman!Dick, Dick Grayson is Batman, Gen or Slash, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, batfambingo, you can choose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Fairly easy nights were beginning to be normal for Gotham again.





	When the Bats play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: shine

Fairly easy nights were beginning to be normal for Gotham again.

Criminals got emboldened by the rumors of Batman’s death and at least one supervillain was wrecking havoc every other day. Crime rates went up, despite Dick’s best efforts to keep Batman’s myth alive. He nearly killed himself with acting as Batman and Nightwing and with many other responsibilities added for him, like Damian. It wasn’t until Red Hood stepped up in the cowl that everything started to calm down. Jason had a build and height to pull off Batman convincingly enough for rumors to change. Now criminals whispered among themselves that Batman was too busy with other things and delegated the role to someone else. Jason gleefully wore the cowl a few times more to reinforce that new status, forever smug having won over Dick’s slimmer body the acrobat couldn’t hide, no matter how many times he modified the suit.

So now with Red Hood keeping drug lords in check and Tim being back as Red Robin, Dick could even take a night off once in a while.

Or have time to prepare for the doomsday that started about two hours ago. Not that he didn’t contribute to it himself, but knowing Damian and his hatred for Tim things could end up in blood (Tim’s) and tears (Dick’s) while Jason cackled on the sidelines (the asshole) if he didn’t supervise the kid.

So, while Dick was prepared for the mayhem his little brothers would unleash on him, he completely wasn’t prepared to have Batman drop beside him and demand explanations.

For the first few minutes he just stood there, gaping at the other Batman and thinking it was all a joke. A cruel, cruel joke, but a joke nonetheless. It took another few minutes to ascertain that it wasn’t any joke. And additional two for Dick to calm down from the impending breakdown.

He carefully thought about what to do next. He wasn’t like Bruce and didn’t keep his family in the dark about things. At least he very hard tried not to. And this was something they wouldn’t forgive him for, if he did. Dick didn’t even had a luxury of hoping that they wouldn’t discover the appearance of another Batman, if not tonight then in the near future. But them meeting Bruce had the potential to do more harm than good. They all just barely started to pick themselves up after loosing Bruce and Dick didn’t want to risk the progress they made.

But then again, what right Dick had to keep them away from their father?

With a sigh, he pushed a button on his belt to call the Batmobile and steeled himself to face the consequences. He hoped that ultimately they all would be alright and meeting this Bruce would give them some closure and strength to move forward.

“Well?” Batman said impatiently when nothing happened for a few minutes.

Dick frowned. He parked just a few blocks away so the Batmobile should be here already. Did someone messed with his call button?

Dick shrugged and started walking. Batman followed him grumpily.

When they got into the alley Dick parked the Batmobile in, it became clear why the car didn’t come.

The Batmobile was standing there in all it’s shining black glory, propped up on some bricks with all of the tires missing.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Dick groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Laughter echoed around the alley, that had Dick sighing and Batman look around suspiciously with batarang at the ready.

“What if there was an emergency?” Dick asked, lips twitching.

“I’m around, aren’t I?” a shadow dropped down behind them and they both turned to face it. The figure moved forward into the dim light as it talked, revealing a man in a brown leather jacket and red helmet, “besides the kids got a kick out of playing a prank on Batman and the tires will keep them fed for a month at least.”

“Red Hood,” Batman growled, but did nothing as Dick just chuckled fondly.

“And you didn’t help them at all, did you?”

“Of course I helped!” Red Hood gesticulated at the car in exasperation. “Do you know how many countermeasures this thing has?”

“And now I have to walk back all the way to the ‘Cave with a broken leg,” Dick sighed theatrically.

“What?” Batman and Red Hood looked at him in disapproval simultaneously.

Batman frowned. He noticed Dick limp very slightly when they walked, but he didn’t thought much of it as it didn’t seem to bother him.

Red Hood strode to Dick and picked him up with the intention of getting him on the hood of the Batmobile to look over his injury, but paused as Dick grinned up at him suningly.

“I should drop you right here, this second,” Red Hood told him.

“Nah,” Dick decided and snuggled close. “I don’t have a broken leg, but my ankle is really hurting.”

“Yeah, yeah, Princess,” Red Hood sighed. “Come on, I have Batwing at the ready.”

“My hero,” Dick sang.

“Shut it,” Red Hood ordered. He stopped when he was passing the Batmobile and knocked twice on the window. “Activate security, level one.”

“Voice pattern: recognized,” the car’s computer spoke. “Command: accepted. Security: level one, activated.”

Batman narrowed his eyes. Not only Dick acted affectionately towards Red Hood, but the criminal got access to his tech. Maybe in this world Red Hood was different. He needed more information.

Red Hood took them to the end of an alley where Batwing was hovering over the ground. They boarded the plane and it started to fly. Red Hood put Dick on the bench, made sure he was comfortable and then turned to Batman.

“So, who are you?”

“I don’t answer to criminals,” Batman growled out.

“Wow,” Red Hod drawled. “Dick, he’s even more of an asshole than I remember.”

“Behave,” Dick said in a monotone voice and added before one of them could argue, “both of you.”

Red Hood scoffed, but went to the cockpit and didn’t pipe up until they landed in the Batcave. He was back at Dick’s side before the man could even stand and picked him up again.

“I’m okay, Red,” Dick said softly wrapping his arms around Red Hood’s neck.

Red Hood didn’t say anything, just strode out of the craft and towards medical bay. Halfway there he stopped and dropped Dick in shock. Dick didn’t land on his ass only because he was still holding onto Jason’s neck.

“What the fuck is that?” Red Hood gritted out in fury.

Dick followed his pointed finger with his gaze and had to squint his eyes from all the shining pieces reflecting the lights.

In the row of cases with their costumes, in the place where Red Hood kept his, was Jason’s new costume. Brown jacket was replaced with a pink furry one, covered with glitter. The helmet was painted a neon pink and had glitter flowers glued around it resembling a crown. The bodysuit was intact, but the red bat was made completely out of glitter. Overall the outfit was sparkling and shining and hurt his eyes from all this light.

“You’re dead!” Red Hood roared over sudden laughter coming from the stairs as he bolted toward them. “You hear me brats?! You’re both dead!”

Delighted squeaks and hurried steps followed that declaration.

“Not a drop of blood!” Dick called after them. He shrugged at Batman.

For now he was scott free, but it wouldn’t last. He should prepare for the next part. And when the war was over they could think on how to get Bruce back where he belonged. If someone was left alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I found [this](https://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/5941.html?thread=895541#t895541) prompt a long time ago and desperately waited for someone fo fill it. And then April Fool's Day was coming and... well I wrote this fic :)


End file.
